Miss Simian
Miss Lucy Simian is a supporting character, as well as the main antagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball. She teaches atElmore Junior High and has been doing so since the Stone Age. Miss Simian despises Gumball, and will do anything to ruin his mischievous plans. Principal Brown has a maddening crush on her, and she gladly returns the feeling. Appearance Miss Simian is a very, very old baboon. She has dark grey fur, a homely primate face, and wears a pale brownish-buff polka-dotted dress. Like most primates, her arms span the length of her body, though, she walks solely on her two legs instead of using her arms to help. She is also rather skinny for a primate. In her Season 2 redesign, her dress is pink with no dots and pink outlines, the wrinkles on her lips are gone, and you cannot see her pelvis. Also, her face is now a color of pink on her nose, eye bags, and ears, as compared to Season 1, in which her face's colors are only black and white. Personality Miss Simian acts very grumpy and doesn't seem to care about her students in the least, especially Gumball and Darwin, whom she hates with a passion. She is a vicious and sadistic woman, who takes great pleasure in giving out pop quizzes, and outright lying to her students so that she does not get in trouble. She is also known for bullying people much younger than her, as shown in "The Ape." Her nasty attitude is somewhat justified by the fact that she is been a teacher for many years (numbered in the thousands), a job that she apparently hates. She seems to make an exception for William, as she takes him in as her personal snitch. In "The Apology," it is shown that when she becomes particularly enraged or frustrated, she reverts to a much more feral personality, and (like a real ape) will loudly screech, and go on a rampage of destruction. In "The Joy," she appears to get happier as long as her students are sad and enjoys proving herself right all the time. Students * Gumball * Darwin * Penny * Carrie * Teri * Masami * Carmen * Tobias * Anton * Ocho * Hector * Leslie * Clayton * Alan * Juke * Banana Joe * William * Bobert * Tina * Jamie * Molly * Sussie * Idaho * Rob * Sarah Gallery TheMystery46.jpg GetHim.png Duncan confronts Mrs. Simian about the stick incident.png Dare Card.png 10689826_805999752795722_6999706731139709699_n.png Sim.png Miss_Simian_Mug.PNG Theapology6.PNG Nato and his worst enemies by natoman2-d6ac3xs.png The Saint 12.png Jy71.png TheLoveSeason4.png Trivia * She is the oldest character in the show that is not a planet. * The word "simian" means "ape," or "monkey," which is accurate since Miss Simian is a baboon. * Miss Simian apparently never ages, as she has had the same appearance since Nicole was a child. ** This is due to the fact she is over 2 million years old, and she taught during the Stone Age. * In "The Apology," it is revealed that her first name is Lucy. ** This is a reference to Lucy, the first hominid to walk upright. ** In the same episode, it also is revealed that she has taught for over 300,000 years, while in "The Pest," it is revealed she has been alive for over 2,000,000 years. * In Season 2, her accent appears to have slightly changed from a British-American accent to an American accent. * She is quite a bit nicer and less intimidating after Season 1. * It is revealed in "The Fraud" that she lied about her age to become a teacher. Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Main Antagonist